


Dragon Witch's Son.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Virgil is the Dragon Witch's son, but he doesn't want to be.





	1. Senior Year.

The cackling laughter filled the room, causing the young toddler to flinch. He stood up and walked to the door of his room, peering around the frame. The woman who raised him stood with her back pressed against the wall, terror evident on her face.

“Please! Don’t do this!” she shouted. Virgil felt his heart drop.

“You stole my son! You distracted him from his journey! And for that you must die.” The second those words were spoken, a red light filled the room and the sickening sound of a body hitting the floor sounded. Virgil gasped. Tears filled his eyes as he backed away. The door opened as his back hit the wall. A woman dressed all in black entered the room, an evil smile on her face.

“Hello. I am the Dragon Witch, but you may call me Mom.”

\--------------

Virgil jerked awake, heart racing at the memory. He could feel the tears in his eyes and immediately brought his hand to the necklace around his neck. He gripped the jewel tightly in his hand, eyes closed tightly. The promise he had made to himself and his mother, his real mother, played in his mind. I promise you, Mom. I will never be like her.

“Virgil! Honey, time to get up! Today's the day you fulfill your destiny and begin your journey as the evilest person ever!” that sickly sweet fake voice called out. With a sigh, Virgil stood from the bed, waving his hand to change his clothes.

“It’s just my senior year, Mother,” he replied sarcastically. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen with the woman following behind.

“Don’t take that tone with me! And senior year is the best time to establish dominance! I mean, freshman year would have been better, but senior year will be your year!” his mother argued from behind him. Virgil sighed again, moving around the table that they never used to access the pantry. Opening it and grabbing the peanut butter and bread, he moved to the counter, fixing himself a sandwich for lunch.

“Nobody is going to find the boy in black in the back who never talks intimidating. And I don't want to do this! I'm fine being by myself with no power,” he added. He knew the response: it was always the same.

“Nonsense! You don't want that! You're my son! Power is what you want. That woman has brainwashed you into forgetting your purpose!” she yelled.Virgil flinched and turned to face her, anger clear on his face.

“I am NOT your son! I may be related to you in blood, but I will NEVER be your son,” he added, feeling proud at the taken aback look on her face. He couldn't help the guilt he felt, as he could feel the evil he was born with appearing anytime he talked to her.

“You’re not them, Verge. You were made for more than this.” His mother spoke with a voice soft in a faux concerned manner. Without another word, Virgil turned and walked out the door of the suburban house they had moved into only a few months before. He walked down the street to the corner where the bus would pick him up. He usually waited for the bus alone, since his old school only had him attending from the area. This, however, was a new school, and he knew this town was well-populated. After a few minutes of waiting, the bus rounded the corner. As it got closer, Virgil felt himself suddenly tackled. He fell to the ground.

“Patton, calm down! Get off that poor man!” a voice exclaimed. The body of the boy who tackled him— Patton, he assumed— was lifted away. The bus stopped in front of them and Virgil pushed himself to his feet.

“Sorry about that, kiddo! I was trying not to be late!” The boy bounced around excitedly. Virgil looked at the man, momentarily stunned by the handsomeness that met him. He cooled his emotions and said nothing, pushing past the two men by him to climb onto the bus. He sat in the first empty seat he saw, then plugged his headphones into his phone and put them in his ears. He felt the seat sink as someone sat next to him, but he didn't look to see who it was. He was snapped out of his daydream when the headphones were taken out of his ears. He looked to the side to see the same dude as before sitting beside him.

“Hi! I'm Patton! I'm sorry if I made you mad. I really didn't mean to body check you!” the boy said. Virgil stared, but said nothing in return. After a minute of awkward silence, the boy spoke again.

“You're new to town, right? Your mom's the pretty lady with long blonde hair?” Virgil nodded at the question, though it was a lie. His mother had long black hair and horns. She could breath fire and sprout wings, but when in the eyes of citizens, she appeared to have long blonde hair and an above-average body. She appeared as a single mother struggling to make ends met and spend time with her son.

“She's really pretty, by the way. Shame she's got such a hard life. Maybe we should get…” The boy kept rambling. Virgil turned away, looking around the bus for the first time. He noticed that everybody on the bus was talking, and nobody was really bullying anyone, as he had seen in other towns. He sighed, easily grasping why his mother had chosen this town. They were weak here, easily trusting others, even people they never met. He sighed. This would be too easy.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series: Dragon Witch
> 
> Word count: 1048
> 
> Warnings: slight bullying, slight misleading, fake friendships, fake niceness, abusive guardian/whatever she is?
> 
> Characters mentioned: Dragon witch, Roman, Logan, Virgil, Patton, Mr. and Mrs. Princeton.
> 
> edited by: @hanramz-the-fander(tumblr)

Virgil had been right when he said that they were very trusting in this town. No matter what he did, they forgave him. He snapped at the tenth grader showing him around and she said she understood that he was nervous and obviously hadn’t meant it. Of course he hadn’t meant it, but he knew he wasn’t being obvious about it. He told his teacher she needed to go back to college because she didn’t know shit and she said that not everyone learns the same way and she’s glad that he spoke up. It was endearing; he would love to live in a town like this after he leaves. He sighed, doodling in his notebook; he was in math, but the teacher was re-teaching the lesson to those who didn’t understand the lesson. He had gotten it the first time, and finished his homework before they even worked the example problem together. He was doodling away, drawing himself a life where he didn’t have to be who he was always pretending to be. He had drawn a house and many friends and before long he was writing a new life for himself. He looked up quickly as Patton tapped his shoulder.

“What’d you get for number 2?” His voice was a low whisper so as not to disturb the others in the class. Virgil sighed, glaring at him coldly.

“I’m not going to help you cheat” was all he said before turning away from the flustered boy. Patton sighed, turning back to the front. It had been that way all day: he would ask Virgil a question or even just speak to him and the boy would ignore or snap at him. Virgil felt bad; he always felt bad when he did this. Virgil wanted a friend like Patton, but after a few weeks of things like this they give up on him. That was why he never actually tried.

—

“VIRGIL!” The piercing voice of his mother streamed up the stairs. With a sigh, he opened the door to his bedroom and walked downstairs.

“WHAT?” he snapped, feeling hostile towards the vile woman. She glared at him before sneering.

“We’re having dinner with the Princeton’s tonight, you will be respectful.” Virgil was shocked at how normal it seemed.

“We need their loyalty so they don’t get suspicious,” she spoke with a shrug. Virgil rolled his eyes, slapping himself mentally for expecting anything else from the horrid woman.

“Go get dressed. Nice clothing. Nothing black.” Ignoring her Virgil turned to walk back upstairs. Closing the door he laid on his bed, only standing to dress when he heard banging on the wood of his door an hour later.

“Get dressed! NOW!” Sighing, he pulled on a black tee and his favorite jacket. He looked down at his skinny jeans before shrugging and walked back down stairs. His mother sighed, looking at his clothing before walking out the door and to the car. The ride was silent, Virgil blasting music in his ears. He began day dreaming, and he dreamed of a life where he could be normal. A life he would have eventually. The car same to a stop and Virgil climbed out, following his mother silently to the door. He watched as her true appearance melted away and the one she allows people to see made its way onto her face. Knocking on the door she placed a tired smile on her lips. The door opened to reveal Patton, his already large smile grew when he saw Virgil.

“Welcome to the Princeton household! I’m Patton, Logan’s brother. And Logan is Roman’s boyfriend, Roman is the only actual Princeton child.” Patton explained looking at Virgil. Virgil’s mother noticed this and looked back at Patton.

“Do you know Virgil?” the fake sweetness was back in her voice and Virgil almost gagged. Patton didn’t hear it, going on about how they met. He eventually realized he had yet to invite them in and apologized while moving from the door. They followed Patton to the kitchen where everyone had just finished setting the table.

“That’s Logan, Roman, Mrs. Princeton and Mr. Princeton,” Patton said while pointing to each person respectively.

“Hello my name is Claire, and this is my son Virgil.” The adults shook hands and everyone took a seat. Virgil recognized Logan: he was the other man at the bus stop when Patton tackled him. He stayed silent throughout the dinner, only speaking when spoken to and even then only in choppy replies.

“Claire, your name is beautiful! Is it foreign?” Mrs. Princeton asked. Virgil glanced up looking to his mother to see her answer. Her real name is Amara, and he had never known his mother to research the fake names she uses. No matter where they went he used Virgil. It was easy and simple.

“Uh yes actually its French, it means Light.” she smiled shyly at them. Virgil wanted to roll his eyes; of course she would pick a name like that. It was the complete opposite of the truth. Still, he had to give it to her. He knew another meaning for that name and it fit much better: her name is commonly used for characters that withhold the truth.

What Virgil hadn’t noticed during the meal was how Patton kept looking at him. After dinner, the parents went to the living room to talk, sending the kids to Roman’s hang out in the basement. After about ten minutes Roman and Logan disappeared to Roman’s room, leaving Patton alone with Virgil.

“You know, you can’t get rid of me.” Patton spoke while keeping his eyes on the screen. Virgil froze in shock and his cart veered right off the track. Patton smiled as he passed Virgil, gaining first place.

“I see what you’re doing. You must move a lot, getting tired of making friends only to leave immediately after you get to know them.” Patton paused the game and turned to look at Virgil.

“But Verge- can I call you Verge? Anyway, you should have at least one friend. Everybody needs someone in their corner. I don’t care how much you push me away, I want to be your friend.” Virgil looked back at him; he then sighed and nodded. He could use one friend.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton are assigned partners on a project. Virgil becomes friends with Logan and Roman as well. Patton decides to throw Virgil a birthday party.

Title: Dragon Witch Chapter 3

Warnings: Something about the mother? What is she on about? Manipulative, maybe abusive? Idk what she's like.  
Words: 994

\------

“So, Virgil, since were in agreement that we are friends-” Patton began on the bus the next day, Virgil turning to look at him, still hesitant to fully acknowledge the fact. “-I think we should get to know one another! Like what's your favorite food? Color? Middle name? Sexuality? Okay, maybe that last one is a little personal, but you get my point.” Patton continued, the smile on his face radiating kindness.

Virgil paused, thinking about it before responding. "My favorite food is chocolate, I love purple, and my middle name is Thomas. I'm also gay, and yeah, it’s personal, but who cares.” Virgil turned to look out the window again.

"That’s cool! Um, my favorite food is cookies, my middle name is Joan and I'm gay as well. Maybe that's why we clicked.” Patton nudged Virgil’s shoulder. Logan turned, shifting in his seat to look at the pair.

"Roman and I will be hanging out at a movie tonight, if you two would like to join” he said before he turned back around. Patton looked happily at Virgil, who nodded slightly. He would do anything to stay away from the presence of his mother.

Science class went fairly well, as Virgil couldn't help but smile a few times as Patton spent the whole hour cracking corny joke after joke. It was near the end that the teacher called for everyone's attention.

"We will be starting a project today. Your desk buddy will be your partner. You must conduct an experiment that showcases the scientific method. Nothing too dangerous please.” With that he began handing out papers. Patton started jotting down ideas for what they could do causing Virgil to smile. Maybe just maybe he could actually have a friend.

 

The movie they were watching was shit really. Well, to Virgil the scary movie had bogus effects and the plot was cliché. The only good part was the music. And maybe it was the way Patton was clinging to his arm. Maybe it was Patton hiding his face in Virgil’s shoulder. Maybe just maybe it was because for once, Virgil felt like the hero. Leaving the theater was sad because Patton wasn’t pressed against him anymore. It didn't occur to him yet that he was getting attached.

 

"Would you like to hang out again?” Logan asked, the question being pointed at Virgil, who smiled a real smile for the first time in years.

 

"Yeah, I'd like that.” Logan returned the smile. Shaking Virgil’s hand he and Roman disappeared into his car, driving away. Patton smiled, lacing his hand with Virgil’s and swinging them as they walked. It didn't occur to either that that was very romantic looking to outsiders. Suddenly Patton stopped, also pulling Virgil to a stop, and wrapping his arms around the younger without any warning.

 

"I’m glad that you gave me a chance, Verge. I know it's still early, but I'm glad to see you looking happy.” It was his words that flipped the switch that locked the dark Virgil away. Someone was happy to be around him? What was this feeling in his heart? And why did he like it?

 

Returning home, Virgil couldn't stop smiling. Nothing - not even his wicked mother - could ruin his mood today. Or so he thought.

 

"Glad to see you’re gaining the trust of that boy. He’ll be easier to control when we take over the world.” Instantly reality slapped Virgil in the face. He couldn't get too close to too many people. Hell, he couldn't even be anything more than a friend to Patton. His heart sank; he had begun to see Patton as more than just a friend, maybe even a potential lover. No, he couldn't do that to him. Without a word in reply to his mother he entered his room and began to work on his half of the project.

 

Virgil knew it: he was screwed. He was beginning to blush every time Patton looked at him and hell, how had he not noticed how handsome Patton really was?! At first glance he was handsome, but upon closer inspection he seemed to have an aura about him that made him even more attractive. And damn, did it work. They were at the lake, which was the only slightly large body of water in town, so it was a popular destination. As they sat by the water, they worked on their project and watched people set up for the party that night. Virgil had agreed to go, as anytime with Patton was treasured. He had a fleeting thought about how alarmingly fast they had grown close to each other. Still, none the less, he could let go of his worries when he was with him and he enjoyed that. He briefly heard Patton yell “SMILE” and then a click. Surprised, he looked to the older, causing Patton to laugh.

 

"Chillin at the lake with Verge.” Patton spoke as he typed. Roman plopped down beside him, followed by Logan, and Virgil smiled at them as well. It was easy, now that he didn’t have to be rude all the time, to make friends with Patton’s brother and his boyfriend. They were just as kind and sweet as Patton himself.

 

"So Verge, a little bird told me your birthday is coming up.” Virgil shook his head with a smile. He had learned quite early that Roman had eyes and ears everywhere. He knew everything about everyone.

 

"Yeah, in about a month actu-”

 

“We have to throw you a party!” Patton yelled before Virgil finished speaking. Virgil shook his head.

 

"I haven't celebrated my birthday in 13 years.” His voice was soft. Images of his real mom drifted through his head. He couldn't help a weak smile. He zoned out as his friends chatted excitedly about his party. Virgil frowned, smiling quickly to cover it. He knew what he had planned for his birthday, and something told him his friends wouldn't like it.


End file.
